


Lots Of Things Done With Mummy

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably more of a series of one-shots than a full story. </p><p>Not real... unless I'm psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"She's going to remember that... and it will come back to bite us..."

"Says the woman who got her with chili?"

"That wasn't planned..."

John's laugh is instant, his smile soft. 

"No... I could tell."

Katie's smile is instant as she moves closer, lightly shoving his shoulder. 

"Idiot."

"Your idiot."

"I know."

Silence falls and Katie laughs slightly. 

"Thank goodness we sent the kids to sleepovers tonight..."

"Oh?"

"You owe me..."

John's smirk is back and he almost grins as he teases her. 

"Oh?"

"Lots of things Daddy does with Mummy? Not exactly subtle John..."

"Can you blame me? You are.. incredibly sexy when you blush."

"So you say."

John smiles, kissing her softly. 

"One day I'll prove it..."


	2. I Want You 'Til The World Stops Turning

They are alone. The children are out and they have been rewatching old videos, both of the family and of them as a couple. John is smirking as he finally turns the Chef Ann's Malaysian Prawns video on. 

Katie flushes the same deep red as she had when they filmed at his words, laughing softly. 

"John..."

"Yes Darling?"

"You did that to tease me..."

"I told you... I find it so sexy when you blush..."

"I..."

John doesn't let her finish, kissing her sweetly but with a passion that convinces her that maybe, just maybe, he was telling the truth. She breaks the kiss even as she moves to settle in his lap, her smile soft as she kneels over him, settling fully into his lap and kissing him again, letting this one turn far more passionate. John's touch is like fire as he moves to undress her, willingly letting her strip him down, pulling her back into his lap when they have finished undressing, his lips fierce against hers again. Neither can control this, they can hold back when the children need them but left alone nothing will stop them finding ways to touch, caress, tease, sooth, kiss each other and feed the passion they both feel. Katie's eyes slide closed at the feel of John's hands on her, moving from her chest, teasing until she arches and almost whines his name, downward, his smile soft at the intake of breath as he moves to stroke his hand down between her thighs, pausing until her eyes open, their foreheads touching as he finally, finally pushes inward, it takes only a little teasing for her to shift against him, seeking more. The first time he stays with his fingers pressed inside and against her, keeping his rhythm smooth but his eyes locked on hers until he is ready to let her freely into her climax, his second time is a little more hurried, a little more demanding and he smiles when she pushes demandingly against him with an almost growl, he can't stop himself lifting her properly against him for the last time, taking her in his arms even as he finally sets the pace he's wanted to set, slow and gentle at first but building, slowly but surely, until neither of them can hold back, his lips find Katie's forehead and lips, moving to press at her neck when her head tilts back, neither of them minding their language or just how loud they are, the pace ups once more until finally, finally they are spent. His arms do not loosen from her back, his smile soft as he kisses her again. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
